dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Sketchbook
Sketchbook is the sole antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. Appearance Sketchbook, (sometimes called Paige by fans), is a small notepad of sorts. It has a black cover, little black arms, with googly eyes, eyebrows, a mouth that looks pasted on, and colourful hair, that is just a bunch of strings that were glued on one of its pages. It also carries a yellow pencil in its right hand. Biography Sketchbook teaches them about how to be creative, but then everything goes downhill from there. It seems to dislike Yellow Guy the most, telling him that his favorite color's not creative, and pours oil over his painting of a clown. Quotes * "What's your favourite idea? Mine is being creative!" * "I just try to think creatively!" * "When you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see?" * "Maybe to you, but not to me!" * "I see a silly face!" * "Walking along and smiling at me!" * "Because you're not thinking creatively!" * "So take a look at my hair!" * "I use my hair to express myself!" * "When you look at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting?" * "Come on, take another look!" * "I think you're getting the hang of it now! Using your minds to have a good time!" * "Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down!" * "Here's another good tip. Of how to be a creative wiz kid!" * "Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favorite color." * "Green is not a creative color." * " there is one more thing that you need to know before you let your creativity flow!" * "Listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices in your brain!" * "Come on guys, let's get creative!" * "Get creative!" * "Now let's all agree to never be creative again." Trivia .]] *Sketchbook appears in DHMIS 2 - Time, where it was sitting on the bedside table near the Red Guy. *It has no confirmed relationship with any teacher, but it is often shipped with Tony (Padlock, which is a play on Notepad and Clock.) Some other ships are Lovenote, Papercan, and Digital Art. *Sketchbook says that green's not a creative color, even though that it doesn't say anything about Duck Guy, who is green. Also it has some green in it's hair. *You can see it in the first "Help" video seen, destroyed. *It is the only one of the puppets that doesn't appear in Colin. *In the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared dream sequence, Sketchbook appears on the wall with Duck and Tony, and is in the world, also in the digital world. *It's gender is officially revealed by Joseph Pelling as "paper." Link: https://twitter.com/japelling/status/434274094855753728 *It is the only teacher not to make a comeback via the machine in DHMIS 6 Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Villains Category:Females